My Precious Little One
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Atem is the fairy prince and is a bit lonely. He has family and friends all around him. While going to a magic lesson with his friend Mana, he falls into a water pit and finds a boy who he connects with instantly.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope people enjoy this.

AN: Atem is the fairy prince and is a bit lonely. He has family and friends all around him, one day, getting lost he finds himself in a small village meeting a cute boy who intrigues him.

Atem sat in his room and on his bed made of soft leaves. He was getting ready for the new day and then there was a knock on the door, and he looked up at it.

"Who is it?" He asked as he stood up.

"It's me, Mana!"

Aw yes Mana. His best friend since childhood and one of his best friends even now, the two practiced magic together and Atem floated over to the door. Mana had on a cute and blue sparkly dress with blue flats which sparkled. Her hair tied in cute braids, with blue lipstick on.

"Good morning," Atem said as Mana jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"We're going across Mika Lake to see Mahado for our magic lesson," Mana said happily. "It's been such a long time since we last saw him."

Atem smirked and a giggle followed, "We saw him only a month ago, that isn't too long Mana."

"Oh whatever," Mana huffed as she turned around. "Now come on! We can eat when we arrive at Mahado's place!" Mana dragged Atem out of his room and down the hall.

"But Mana, I'm hungry!" Atem complained as Mana only ignored him and not letting Atem eat, the two flew off.

It was sunny outside, and a lot of other fairies saw both fairies while Atem waved and went off into the vast and blue sky.

A boy with amethyst eyes stretched and looked out the window of his house that he shared with his grandpa. His name was Yugi and he lived in Fairy Village but the problem was, the young boy had no wings and in order for him to get them he had to marry a fairy with wings but in Yugi's mind that would never happen, so he sighed.

He put on his white shoes and the two golden bells around his ankles that had violet string and slipped on a green fairy shirt with a bell around his neck and slipped a light green fairy skirt a bell with violet string to use a belt.

Yugi made his bed and hummed to himself. Yugi had to make all of his own clothing since he had no wings but his grandpa helped him, Yugi found himself that he had his grandpa around. He heard a knock on his door.

"Good morning grandpa!" Yugi said in a happy tone, he was always so cheerful.

"Morning Yugi, ready for the day?" Yugi's grandpa asked as his grandson nodded.

Yugi and his grandpa ran a fruit stand and they also provided some lake water which they often boiled. Yugi used that money to buy the fabrics for himself along with finding objects for his clothing.

"Of course," Yugi said as he grabbed a small grape from the bowl on the table and put it in his mouth.

"I need you to do something for me," his grandpa asked as Yugi kept eating some of the grapes.

"Of course," Yugi said smiling again.

"I need you to go pick up water from the little water hole," his grandpa requested. "There are also the buckets out in the back garden if you can get them and come back then." Yugi nodded and went out the back door and picked up the two watering buckets as he took a stick and slipped them over and began to walk.

"It's so nice out today," Yugi said to himself as he began to hum as he walked to the water hole.

Atem flew with Mana, he was distracted by his hunger but he then noticed he stopped moving. He tried to move but couldn't.

"Are you okay Atem?" Mana asked, "Should I call Mahado?" Mana was nervous.

"No, I'll catch up with you," Atem said as Mana nodded and flew off. Atem struggled a bit more and his hands slipped on the branch and he began to fall then fell into a pit of water.

Yugi was at the water pit and turned away, he suddenly felt a large splash of water and messing up his clothes. He sighed, now he had change but he looked back at the pit and saw a fairy in there.

 _Oh god! Is he dead?_ Yugi thought as he saw water go up in the air.

Yugi bent down and picked up the boy who had been in the water, he was shocked to see it was the fairy prince called Atem. What in the world was he doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Yugi wondered if he should wait for him to wake up or carry him but he was probably too heavy.

He then heard someone cough and looked down, a beautiful pair of crimson eyes opened and a smile came on the teen's face.

"Uh...hi," Yugi said with a blush, not knowing what else to say as Atem leaned up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mostly since a cutie like you saved me," Atem said with a smirk. "That reminds me, where am I?"

"Oh, you are near my town known as Fairy Village," Yugi explained pointing to the village. "I came up here to get some water for my grandpa and I."

"If you don't mind me asking, if you're a fairy, where are your wings?" Atem asked him, hoping not to offend the young boy as the boy looked away.

Yugi grabbed his arm and rubbed it up and down. "I was sorta born without them, I am the only 'fairy' in my village without them. In order for me to get wings according to my grandpa, I need to get married which will never happen."

Atem felt his heart break. "I'm sure there is someone out there for you...uh..?" Yugi looked at him and realized he forgot to mention his name.

"Yugi is my name," Yugi said to him. "It doesn't both me to explain that anymore." Yugi looked over, seeing Atem had a damaged wing. "You hurt your wing! You should come back to my house and we can fix it up."

"I need to get to my magic lesson," Atem said, "My friend Mana will be waiting and she is the most impatient person in the world." Atem laughed making Yugi's heart beat fast.

"You won't get there though with that wing," Yugi pointed out to him. "We have food if you haven't ate or anything." Atem's eyes went wide like dinner plates. "And then we can fix your wing."

"Okay, okay, okay," Atem said with a laugh as they both stood up and Yugi was picking up the water. "Let me help." Atem took a bucket of water and Yugi did too.

"Thank you," Yugi said with a smile as he looked up at the fairy prince.

AN: Please tell me what you think.

PS:

I always love stories about mythical creatures which include fairies.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Enjoy.

"So let me get this straight, the prince who needs to learn magic got lost?" Mahado asked as Mana nodded. The older fairy sighed and Mana said nothing. "I guess we're gunna need to go search for him."

"But master, he could be anywhere by now," Mana said as Mahado took a sip of his tea. "Do you have a way of finding him? If I go home without him, my parents and his parents will have my head." Mana's wings flapping fast with nervousness.

"Don't worry Mana, we will be able to find him," Mahado said, trying to make Mana relax. "We will be able to find him."

Mahado walked to his small wooden desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a magic, small, and yellow ball and Mana realized it was the globe.

"Find Atem," Mahado said as the globe began to glow yellow but suddenly stopped, confusing Mahado. "Odd, it should work. We may have to find him the old fashion way, if we can't find him by the end of the day we head back to the palace and be honest."

"Okay," Mana muttered as she followed her master to a small room with two big butterflies and the girl's eyes went wide. "Wow, they are so beautiful!"

The one butterfly had green wings with black spots while it was small, it made Mana smile while the other one was bigger it had purple wings. Mana ran up to the purple one and hopped onto it. Mahado walked up and sat on the other one.

"Now! Let's go find him!" Mana said as she raised her hand up in the area. "It's time to find the prince."

"Grandpa, I'm back! I also brought a guest!" Yugi yelled as he smiled and Atem saw it, his heart fluttered. Suddenly, the door opened and Atem saw what looked like an older version of Yugi but Yugi was far more interesting.

"Hello Atem, nice to see you again," Yugi's grandpa said with a small smirk. "It has been a long time."

"I have never met you, Mr. Muto," Atem said a bit confused.

"When I was younger I would go to the palace," Sugoroku said to Atem as he went outside past the two boys and got water. "I would often see you play in your small play pen, you had such the chubby cheeks."

Atem blushed as Yugi looked at him but with a small smirk.

"Pudgy cheeks," Yugi said to himself as Atem shot him a small but not an angry one. Yugi felt his heart start to beat fast but soon it calmed down.

"So Atem, what brings you by?" Sugoroku asked curiously as he started to make tea for all three of them.

Atem rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know if you know her or not, but my friend Mana and I were going to see our master for our magic lesson. However, my wing got caught and I can't fly now."

"I offered to him that we fix it," Yugi said clutching his hands together with a small smirk. Sugoroku put the tea onto the table with some small chocolate cookie looking balls. Atem took one and ate it. "Can he stay here for a little bit?"

"Of course he can," Sugoroku said with a smile, looking at the young prince. "You can stay as long as you want Atem."

"Thank you Mr. Muto," Atem said with a smile as Yugi lead him to his room and Atem looked at his new environment for the time being. Yugi's room was small and had a dresser carved from fine wood and a full length mirror, he had a nice bed that was fluffy with cotton as a pillow and a piece of purple fabric as a blanket.

There was a small window, showing the little village outside and on the floor was a small rug that was violet.

"Now, can I see your wing? I am sorry how my grandpa can be sometimes," Yugi said with a small smile. "I love him to death but he can tend to be a bit odd but did you really have chubby cheeks as a child?"

"I didn't remember him," Atem admitted as Yugi got on his bed and began to look at the wing. It was damaged good, Yugi went under his bed and got a first aid kit. He open it and dabbed the wing with some purple liquid that made it sting.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention it can sting," Yugi said with a small laugh. He took a small white cream and dabbed it then. He took some healing tape and put it onto the wing. "All I can tell you is you won't be flying for a bit Atem."

"How do I get home though?" Atem asked worried and Yugi could detect the worry that was in his voice.

"You will, don't worry," Yugi said to him, "maybe just relax for a bit in my bed while I help my grandpa outside." Atem nodded as Yugi got off the bed and closed the door, Atem lay down and got comfortable and soon fell to sleep.

"Mahado, we have been searching for hours and haven't found him," Mana said with a sigh. "Maybe we can let him return to the palace by himself." Mahado sighed, Mana did have a point.

"We may have to go tell the queen and the king," Mahado said with a sigh.

AN: Review


End file.
